The Red Daisy
by eruryu
Summary: Aku melihatnya. Ia cantik, seksi juga manis. Jangan berlebihan, ini bukan cinta. Hanya kagum? Dia adalah bunga Daisy yang merahnya menyala. Ia tidak tahu, betapa berkilau ia untukku. HunKai. AU. school life.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Daisy

Aku melihatnya. Ia cantik, seksi juga manis.

Jangan berlebihan, ini bukan cinta. Hanya, kagum?

Dia adalah bunga Daisy yang merahnya menyala.

Ia tidak tahu, betapa berkilau ia untukku.

Eru Ryu

Sesuatu yang menusuk wajahku.

Kecil-kecil, tajam. Dan beku. Perlahan kubuka mata. Mencari apa yang membuatku terjaga.

Honda Civic warna coklat muda milik ayah melaju cepat melintasi jalan setapak lebar yang sedikit basah. Dari celah jendela depan yang terbuka separuh, gerimis kecil masuk dengan cepat menerpa wajahku. Titik-titik air yang turun dari ujung alisku membentuk aliran geli yang akhirnya menetes dari dagu. Kuseka pelan, sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk. Setumpuk koper dan box mika yang diletakkan sembarang di jok belakang, tepat disisiku membuat pergerakanku terbatas.

Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Aku sudah berkata pada ayah untuk memakai van barunya, atau paling tidak Volkswagen tua yang sering kami gunakan di Seoul untuk liburan. Kurasa itu layak dan muat untuk barang-barang bawaan ibu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi ia bersikeras membawa mobil dengan kap rendah ini untuk perjalanan panjang ke Gyeonggi dengan alasan yang sangat menyebalkan. Kenangan masa lalu.

Katakan saja mobil yang tampak masih berkilau meskipun mesin-nya hampir bobrok ini adalah saksi bisu kisah cintanya dengan ibu yang ingin ia bangun lagi sekarang. Itu indah sekali memang. Tapi mereka tidak perlu menyeretku untuk menaiki mobil seperti ini. Mereka, dengan seenaknya memaksaku turut masuk ke jok belakang yang sudah mirip seperti bagasi itu dan menjejalkan banyak barang disampingku. Itu, mengerikan. Berkali-kali koper yang menumpuk-numpuk itu hampir jatuh menimpaku. Dan berkali-kali pula aku mencoba menahan-nya. Keinginan untuk protes dan mengeluh itu selalu ada. Tapi kurasa, aku harus sedikit rasional. Ini adalah desa kecil yang jauh dari akses kendaraan umum, tidak akan mudah mencari tumpangan untuk sampai ke rumah nenek. Dihari sepagi ini.

Aku mendengus sangat pelan. Memijat pelipis karena tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi pusing. Malam tadi, sekitar jam tujuh selepas penerbangan dari Boston, ayah dan ibu yang menunggu di Icheon tidak memberiku waktu istirahat barang sejenak di rumah kami yang berada di Seoul. Mereka segera menarikku masuk ke mobil dan melakukan perjalanan malam ke Yanggu. Jujur saja, ini sangat melelahkan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya tertidur sesekali. Lalu bangun setengah jam kemudian jika ada goncangan atau mendengar tawa ayah yang menggelegar. Benar, sepanjang malam, untuk menemani waktu mengemudinya yang sepi, ia menyalakan radio dan mendengarkan paman DJ yang memutar lagu sambil memperolok idol-idol muda dengan segala tingkah variety show-nya. Siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya, mengapa tidak ada yang memberiku kesempatan untuk istirahat? Bahkan tidur pun rasanya melelahkan.

Dibalik jendela yang berembun, hari sudah cukup terang untuk melihat sekitar.

Langit mendung melekati waktu pagi desa Geunhwa, sebuah pemukiman dengan rumah-rumah sederhana di bagian timur kota Yanggu. Matahari pukul tujuh yang biasanya merona, kini tersembunyi. Sendiri di balik gulungan-gulungan kecil awan yang menawarkan gerimis dingin pengganti embun. Kol-kol hijau tua yang ditanam di seluruh sisi jalan, dan gunung entah apa namanya yang menjulang jauh disana, itu terlihat alami dan anggun. Juga pohon-pohon yang mengisi tiap tiga meter panjang jalan, adalah pelengkap lain yang cocok dan manis.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari. Desa Geunhwa. Desa kecil dimana ayah dibesarkan. Sebuah negeri asing di selatan Korea. Desa ini jauh dari hingar bingar ibukota. Terlampau tua dan sederhana. Gambaran nyata tentang orang-orang yang tinggal, atau bagaimana mereka hidup. Ayah pernah berkata, bahwa jika ia tidak bercita-cita pergi ke Seoul di masa lalu, pasti sekarang ia hidup sebagai petani sayur atau beternak itik. Atau mungkin juga sesuatu yang lebih besar, mungkin guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Atau hal-hal lain yang semacam itu.

Tapi memang tidak seperti itu. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak hidup disini dan menjadi seorang anak desa lain, aku beruntung lahir di Seoul dan akhirnya hidup di Amerika sejak kanak-kanak. Itu membuatku kadang merasa sangat terhormat dan senang. Kecantikan ini, sesuatu yang menarik mata dan perhatian ini tentu tidak pernah membuatku menyesal. Hal-hal cantik dan alami seperti ini akan terasa indah jika aku hanya melihatnya sekali dua kali. Karena kenangan akan sesuatu yang manis itu memang seharusnya seperti itu. Bukan rutinitas. Bukan aktivitas.

Tidak sampai satu kilometer kemudian, mobil ayah telah meninggalkan area pertanian. Masuk melalui jalan aspal yang rata, cukup lebar untuk dua mobil lewat bersamaan. Pagar-pagar batu setinggi dua meter yang melindungi rumah hanok sederhana dibaliknya adalah pemandangan yang lumrah. Gerbang megah dengan pintu kayu menjadi penanda tentang pemilik rumah-rumah itu. Kami seperti berjalan di labirin berdinding batu. Rasanya misterius tapi menyenangkan. Jalan yang kami lewati tidak terus lurus, bahkan banyak tikungan dan pertigaan. Juga tanah yang semakin tinggi membuat mobil kami menanjak. Cobaan besarnya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa mesin mobil ayah tidak sebagus penampilan-nya yang masih mulus. Sudah berkali-kali, ayah harus membawa Honda Civic-nya ini ke bengkel untuk menjaganya tetap 'hidup' dan layak disebut kendaraan. Maka, derat pilu mesin yang telah menua dan aus itu terdengar begitu iba. Mengusik siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Aku tahu, dan sangat merasa bahwa kami berjalan semakin pelan. Akibat jalan yang tidak kunjung mendatar dan mesin yang bahkan telah mengepulkan asap hitam dari knalpot. Aku semakin yakin bahwa dua atau tiga kali injakan gas akan menendangku keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini dan mendorong rongsokan sialan itu sampai rumah nenek di pagi yang teramat mendung dan hanya berisi gerimis dan angin dingin.

" Sehunnie…"

Apa kubilang. Ayah memanggil namaku dengan begitu manis. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan cengiran konyol. Memainkan kedua alis tebal yang membingkai wajah kotaknya.

" keluarlah dan dorong mobil ini."

Aku tidak lagi sempat mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dengan segera aku keluar dari mobil yang berjalan terlalu lambat ini dan mulai mendorong dari belakang. Dan… ini sangat melelahkan. Kepalaku berdenyut semakin sakit dan tiba-tiba perutku bergemeletuk kelaparan. Ada goyangan dalam pikiranku, tidak jelas apa. Tapi itu membuatku sulit berdiri dengan benar.

Ugh, berat sekali. Kakiku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari satu inci. Angin yang berhembus, membawa butir-butir air yang dingin dan basah. Kecil-kecil masuk ke dalam rambut. Meresap ke kulit kepala, memberi sensasi beku untuk otakku. Kabar baiknya adalah, dingin-nya air itu mampu menyegarkan kepala. Tidak sakit, malah seperti pijatan yang lembut, dan memabukkan. Benar. Setidaknya aku masih punya hal bagus dan alasan untuk untuk tetap berada di luar. Mungkin kebanyakan pendingin mobil yang bercampur bau kimchi dan pengharum ruangan membuatku agak mual.

Tidak lama kemudian, derit menyakitkan rongsokan itu perlahan-lahan merdu. Seiring bersama jalanan yang mulai datar lagi, langkah berat dan lambatku terasa semakin ringan. Untung saja mobil bergerak tidak hanya batas inchi. Ku sela setitik keringat yang berbintik di muka dahi, menghela lega. Namun pun begitu, kurasa aku sedikit ngeri masuk ke dalam mobil lagi. Bayangan setumpuk koper dan box berisi makanan yang siap jatuh kapan saja menimpa kepala adalah alasan utama, mengapa ketika Ibu memanggilku untuk masuk lagi terabai begitu saja. Aku hanya menolak pendek, berkata bahwa aku akan berjaga-jaga di luar seandainya mobil itu betulan mogok. Padahal memang bukan. Memang tidak berniat setulus itu. Saat aku menyadari bahwa ayah mengemudi agak lamban, aku tahu mereka setuju menungguku.

Ku dekap erat jaket yang membungkus tubuh. Mencengkram kedua lengan rapat-rapat. Setahuku ini masih musim panas. Tapi tempat macam apa yang membuatku ingin memakai mantel di hari saat matahari seharusnya bersinar terang? Sangat dingin. Matahari tidak cuti, hanya pekerjaan-nya saja diganggu awan mendung. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengintip, lalu tenggelam dalam gumpalan. Asap tipis berkumpul, menyembur dari mulutku ketika ku hembuskan nafas lelah. Ah, aku rindu Florida.

.

.

.

*Masih berlanjut*

Numpang curhat :

Maap untuk prolog yang pendek ini. Bukan-nya nggak niat publish ff atau apa, tapi feeling gue ngomong ini ff potensial ngebosenin. Jadi ya… biar reader-nim sekalian ada rasa penasaran sedikit, kayaknya nggak masalah deh ya gue potong di sini.

Btw, semoga memuaskan.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Daisy

Eru Ryu

Bagian 2

" umma..."

Ibu menggeleng frustasi. Melihat suaminya sedang bermanja-manja pada nenek. Memeluk sambil terisak pelan, sesenggukan. Semacam mereka telah berpisah tahunan lamanya, ya ampun. Drama sekali.

Beberapa blok kemudian, setelah berbelok di pertigaan, kami sampai di rumah nenek. Sebuah rumah dua lantai dengan dinding kayu. Model rumah pantai namun lebih modern dan bagus. Catnya coklat tua, dengan seperangkat kursi kayu di beranda. Ada lahan rumput kosong di kanan-kiri jalan setapak. Meskipun kosong, rumputnya ditata rapi. Potongan yang pendek dan ringkas. Aku yakin nenek membersihkan taman ini minimal seminggu sekali.

Ku tarik koper besar ayah yang baru keluar dari bagasi. Membawa dengan tertatih-tatih, lalu meletakkan di dekat pintu. Belum ada instruksi dari siapapun, tentang dimana sebaiknya ku taruh barang bawaan ayah dan ibu yang sudah mirip manager baru yang pindah rumah. Lagipula tas, koper dan box mika ini berat sekali. Terlalu sering mengangkat dan memindahkan-nya akan membuatku cepat cidera. Berita buruk jika aku harus kembali ke sekolah dan batal mengikuti turnamen baseball musim gugur nanti.

" aigoo… kenapa tidak memberi tahu ibu? Aku akan memasakkan samgyetang untuk kalian jika kau menghubungiku lebih dulu." Protes nenek kesal sambil menepuk punggung ayah sekali. Cukup keras, aku tahu. Pukulan nenek tidak pernah pelan. Well, aku pernah dapat itu sebelumnya. Saat masih kecil, pengalaman pertamaku ketika nenek berkunjung ke Seoul. Entahlah, seingatku ia marah karena aku telat bangun di hari Minggu. Tamparan panas di bokongku, benar-benar sakit hingga efeknya membuatku trauma sampai sekarang.

" ini kejutan,Bu… bahkan aku membawa cucumu kembali. Ibu senang, kan?" ayah melirik padaku sekilas. Menyuruhku mendekat. Ku letakkan sekotak kimchi sembarang, lalu menghampiri mereka.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Hampir sepuluh detik. Aku dan nenek saling berpandangan.

Jujur saja itu sangat-sangat canggung. Jika nenekku adalah Narsha BEG maka aku tidak akan keberatan dipandangi dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tapi ya ampun, ayolah… apa aku benar-benar berubah? Kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang idol yang sedang berjumpa dengan fans fanatiknya? Kenapa aku seperti merasa seseorang yang 'besar' untuk nenekku sendiri? Well, Sehunnie tidak banyak berubah, Nek. Aku hanya tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan jauh lebih tampan.

Yah, baiklah. Nenek boleh terkagum-kagum pada cucumu yang keren ini.

" ya ampun Sehunnn…! kenapa kau hanya mondar-mandir saja mengangkut barang-barang itu seperti kurir? Kenapa kau tidak memeluk nenekmu?! Kau tidak merindukan nenek?!"

Benar. Nenekku adalah wanita sejati. Wanita sejati tidak mudah ditebak. Dan dia memenuhi kualifikasi itu dengan nilai seratus. Sempurna dengan lambang bunga-bunga dan hiasan blink-blink cantik. Kupikir ia sedang terpesona padaku layaknya gadis remaja kebanyakan. Ternyata… sigh, tidak semua pria muda menarik dimata wanita berkelebihan umur. Yah, seharusnya aku mensyukuri hal itu.

" tentu saja aku merindukan nenek. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan wanita paling seksi di dunia sepertimu?" kupeluk erat nenekku. Hangat. Menghirup aroma menthol dan lily. Parfum nenek yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama aku mengenalnya. Mencoba bersikap imut layaknya seorang cucu kesayangan. Agak-agak konyol kurasa. Tidak apa. Untuk sebelas tahun perpisahan kami, sesuatu yang manis seperti pelukan ini adalah keharusan. Lagipula aku benar-benar merindukan nenek. Sudah selayaknya kutanggalkan sikap keren dan apatis yang sering orang-orang pikirkan tentangku. Bertingkah manja seperti ayah, mengundang tatapan jengah lain dari ibu.

PLAKK!

Punggungku berdenyut. Lama-lama jadi panas, reflek ku lepas rengkuhanku begitu sadar jika nasib punggungku tidak jauh beda dengan punggung ayah. Akhirnya, akhirnya setelah tragedi masa kecilku yang berlalu sekian tahun lamanya terulang kembali. Trauma pada pukulan nenekku sendiri. Meskipun tidak cukup membuatku menangis seperti saat aku masih kecil, tapi betulan ini sakit sekali. Panas sekali. Kugosok-gosok sekitar bahu, tempat dimana nyeri kulit itu bersarang.

" sakit… kenapa nenek memukulku?" aku merengek sebal. Menatapnya penuh tanya.

" kenapa kau menyebut nenek wanita paling seksi? Itu tidak sopan, tahu! Apa yang kau pelajari di Amerika hingga jadi kurang ajar begini?!" nenek mendecak berkali-kali. Heboh menyadari bahwa cucu Oh bukan anak kecil polos dan lucu seperti dulu.

" umma, dia hanya bercanda. Tolong mengertilah. Dia hanya remaja badung biasa." Ibu mencoba menjelaskan hati-hati. Dengan wajah khawatir dan panik, ia mendekati nenek dan mengusap bahu ringkih itu pelan. Tak lupa, melotot sekali padaku agar aku segera minta maaf.

" eh-eh, benar. Maafkan aku, Nek."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba meringis. Padahal itu tidak lucu. Dan kondisi nenekku tidak sedang ingin melucu juga. Ah, tapi suasana ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Bisa bercanda dengan nenek lagi, bisa melihatnya tetap sehat bugar sekaligus perkasa begini terasa sangat memuaskan. Yah, melihatnya menikmati hidup, hmm… pasti tinggal di desa sebegitu menyenangkan.

" ah… benar juga. Cucuku telah besar. Sehunnie sudah besar, sudah pandai merayu. Kau pasti punya banyak pacar. Benar! Seorang cucu yang tampan sepertimu harus punya banyak pacar. Tidak apa, tapi nanti kau hanya boleh punya satu istri. Mengerti, sayang?"

Uhm… bagaimana mengatakan-nya, ya. Kakekku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sakit. Namun tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya aku merasa mendengar nasehat dari kakek. Kupikir berulang-ulang, bukankah hal macam ini seharusnya dikatakan seorang pria kepada pria? Kenapa harus kudengar dari seorang wanita tua hiperaktif ini? Bahkan ayahku tidak pernah menasehatiku sebegini menjurus . Ya ampun. Wanita macam apa nenekku ini? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kakek menjalani hidup dengan-nya.

Wanita ini, seorang wanita yang sudah lewat dari kata 'dewasa', dengan mata sipit dan kulit coklat terpanggang, rambut ikal pendek, dan terlihat sehat untuk usia yang hampir mencapai tujuh puluh. Mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang warna jingga yang hampir lusuh dengan rompi hitam berkantung dua. Satu yang paling imut, topi pantai motif bunga-bunga. Dia selalu memakai topi itu. bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Namun aku yakin, dia telah mengidetikkan diri lebih lama lagi. Tidak tahu sejak kapan. Mungkin selepas ia menikah, atau malah lebih muda dari itu. Foto keluarga berbingkai coklat yang berderet di meja hias merefleksikan demikian. Wanita paruh baya yang perlahan-lahan mengeriput disana-sini dengan baju santai dan topi bunga-bunga. Bersama sang suami, juga dalam beberapa foto ada ayah dan paman.

Sambil istirahat sejenak, mengamati seisi rumah nenek kurasa tidak buruk. Meskipun, akan lebih menyenangkan jika rumah ini adalah hanok dengan cita rasa Korea asli dimana aku bisa duduk diatas bantal lalu minum teh dan makan kue manis. Begini pun rumah nenek antik juga.

Ruang tamu rumah nenek tidak begitu luas. Sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk, seperangkat sofa biru tua berhadapan dengan almari hias yang bagian tengahnya diletakkan televisi layar datar. Sebuah hal yang modern, namun tampak kontras dengan aneka piring dan cangkir antik yang dipajang di belakangnya. Sementara ruang tersisa di kanan, bupet kayu setinggi satu meter berdiri di sudut dekat pintu ruang makan. Sebuah tempat penyimpanan multi fungsi. Bagian atasnya menjadi meja pajang tempat semua foto diletakkan, seperempat bagian bawahnya adalah rak berisi buku-buku setebal kitab suci, lalu bawahnya berderet memanjang enam buah laci. Jendela lebar disamping bupet itu memberikan pencahayaan yang bagus untuk menerangi seisi ruang tamu. Yah… sebuah gaya sederhana dan wajar untuk seorang janda tua yang tinggal sendiri.

Dengan total tiga koper, dua tas jinjing besar dan dua box mika berisi kimchi dan oleh-oleh dari Seoul, sudah cukup untuk membuat ruangan menjadi penuh. Ibu segera masuk ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk kami semua. Sementara ayah duduk di sofa, tidur sebentar.

Nenek? Dia pasti sudah lari ke atas untuk mengurus kamar. Kupikir sedikit membantunya menyapu lantai tidak terlalu berat. Hm, mungkin aku bisa menyusulnya.

Di belakang ruang tamu adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Juga kamar mandi dan tangga ke lantai dua. Ibu sedang sibuk menyeduh air sementara di meja dua stoples kue sudah siap. Yah, kalian tahu betapa lapar perut yang semalaman hanya tidur seperti bayi sakit. Jadi tanpa ragu, ku buka stoples itu dan mencomot dua buah yang rasa coklat. Sambil jalan ke atas, sesekali ku gigit untuk mengganjal lapar.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat dari lantai dua rumah ini adalah koridor panjang yang berderet tiga pintu kayu di sebelah kiri. Dengan jarak konstan, lalu di ujung ada tangga miring menuju loteng dan jendela kaca besar. Pintu yang terletak di ujung terbuka lebar. Dari dalamnya terdengar berisik kain yang dikibas keras, tentu saja nenek ada disana.

Ia sedang membuka seprai warna biru untuk menutup kasur busa yang tampak empuk. Sebuah sapu diletakkan dekat meja, bersebelahan dengan kemoceng warna-warni.

" apa nenek tidak lelah? Aku akan menyapu lantainya."

" apa yang kau lakukan, Sehunnie…! Letakkan sapu itu. Kau harus istirahat!" serta merta nenek mengambil sapu yang sudah siap ku goyang dan menghentakkan ke lantai. Protes pada apa yang sedang kulakukan, malah membuatku bingung. Eh, ini sama sekali tidak melelahkan.

" aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri sementara dua wanita di rumah ini bekerja. Lagipula aku bosan hanya duduk di depan. Biarkan Sehun membantu nenek, 'key?" nenek kesal sekali ketika dengan sengaja aku berkedip genit saat menggumam dalam aksen Amerika. Antara jengah dan sebal, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

" ha… benar Sehunnie ingin membantu nenek? Ambil seprai ini dan pasang di kamar sebelah. Kamar itu yang akan kau tempati selama di sini. Hati-hati dengan semua barangnya. Paman Kyuhyun akan marah jika salah satu kaset game-nya rusak."

" aku mengerti, nek. Sehun akan lakukan."

Menyapu itu sederhana. Hanya menggerakkan sapu ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengumpulkan debu. Tentu, itu tidak melelahkan. Tapi hei… memasang seprai? Aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun melakukan hal itu. Kurasa sekedar menyapu atau membersihkan beberapa perabot, bagus juga. Namun apa ini? Kenapa jadi sangat merepotkan. Aku pernah beberapa kali mengganti seprai ranjangku sendiri selama di Amerika. Hanya beberapa kali, selama bertahun kami hidup di sana. Karena sungguh, melakukan pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan. Apalagi mengganti penutup bed yang tebal dan berat, dengan ranjang dua kali dua meter tanpa kolong. Maaf saja, aku bukan seorang room boy.

Tapi ya, mau petugas kamar hotel ataupun bukan, tetap saja harus ku lakukan. Mana mungkin aku menjaga ruang tamu dengan tidur di sofa semalaman?

Pintu berderit terbuka. Gelap.

CTAK.

Lampu putih terang menyeluruh di tengah-tengah. Membuatku bebas melihat seisi kamar.

Ranjang sempit dari kayu tertutup linen warna putih. Satu almari baju, meja belajar di belakang jendela dan almari khusus terlapis kaca berisi kaset video, manga dan action figure produk Marvel yang mungkin jumlahnya sampai ratusan. Tentu saja. Sebuah almari idaman semua anak laki-laki. Tingginya hampir dua meter. Mencapai atap dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari lima puluh senti. Semuanya… benar. Hanya ada game dan manga. Surga macam apa ini?

Betapa beruntung Paman Kyuhyun memiliki koleksi sebanyak ini. Wow… aku tidak tahu jika pamanku benar-benar anak yang keren. Yah. Tidak ada yang menyangkal kecerdasan dan kelicikan yang ia miliki. Paman memanfaatkan kekayaan orangtuanya dengan begitu baik. Bahkan ayah mengakui itu.

Ini adalah hal bagus. Aku harus berterima kasih pada nenek karena memilihkan kamar bekas pamanku yang sedang kerja di luar negeri itu untuk kutempati. Jadi jika aku mempunyai waktu luang yang teramat luang hingga aku mati bosan di desa kecil ini, setumpuk mainan di depanku akan sanggup membawaku kembali ke peradaban.

.

.

.

Apa yang dibutuhkan sebuah ruang kamar yang sudah tidak berpenghuni selama tiga tahun?

Tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Akan kuberitahu jawaban-nya sekarang.

Benar. Udara segar.

Belum sampai seperempat jam berdiam diri di kamar, aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ruangan ini benar-benar pengap dan lembab. Debu beterbangan, sekali ketika kubuka linen penutup ranjang. Sangat sesak, sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus memasang seprai. Tapi untung saja, ranjangnya tidak sebesar perkiraan-ku. Setidaknya tidak terlalu lebar dan memiliki kolong. Yah, dengan model seperti ini pasti akan lebih mudah dipasang.

Setelah meletakkan seprai yang masih terlipat rapi, jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai putih seperti memanggilku untuk mendekat. Ada sebuah rasa penasaran yang membuatku bergerak begitu saja. Beberapa pertanyaan dan perkiraan kecil, tentang apa yang bisa kulihat dari jendela itu. Jika boleh berangan, mungkin pemandangan ladang kol dan bukit bagus juga. Meskipun, entahlah. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Rumah nenek bukanlah sebuah rumah tunggal yang letaknya menyendiri di pinggir desa, dimana aku bisa melihat pemandangan layaknya resort di Jeju. Seingatku disamping rumah ini ada rumah lain yang juga berlantai dua. Jadi, kemungkinan yang paling mungkin tentu dinding rumah sebelah atau sekedar pohon yang daun-nya sedang lebat di musim panas.

Tirai tersibak kasar, menampakkan jendela berdaun dua. Sesuai perkiraanku, kacanya sudah buram oleh debu yang basah dan mengering silih berganti selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tentang apa yang terhalang disana, pelan-pelan kubuka jendela itu. Ramai sekaligus cepat, derat pilu engsel tua tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Gerimis adalah hal pertama yang mengunjungiku. Kemudian cahaya matahari yang silau, memantul dari dinding lansung ke retina. Lalu udara dingin menyergap masuk dengan cepat. Meremangkan kulit dan membuatku menggigil. Setelahnya, satu hal yang tidak bisa terlepas dari jangkauan mata, dinding rumah sebelah yang dicat persik tua.

" wo… ada jendela." Tanpa sadar aku menggumam heran.

Betul-betul mengherankan. Jendela itu terbuka lebar, seolah membiarkan angin dan gerimis masuk dengan sukarela. Apa tidak ada penghuninya atau bagaimana? Ah, tapi mana mungkin rumah kosong? Kamar di seberang tampak berpenghuni. Terlihat dari meja belajar yang sangat berantakan. Menumpuk buku dan alat tulis sembarangan, laptop hitam yang sedang dicharge dan bungkus cemilan dibawah kursi. Terlihat, meskipun hanya sebagian, mengingat lebar jendela memang tidak cukup untuk memperlihatkan seluruh bagian ranjang. Sebuah gundukan memanjang di atas kasur yang seprainya kusut parah, selimut tergulung membungkus tubuh seseorang disana dan guling terlipat dua. Dengan keadaan sedemikian kacau… orang bodoh mana yang tega membiarkan jendelanya terbuka dan kamarnya menjadi basah? Kalau tidak teledor, pasti pemiliknya seorang pemalas.

Saat aku akan berbalik untuk segera memasang sprei, tiba-tiba gundukan memanjang itu bergerak pelan, seperti ulat kepanasan. Geliat yang sangat lambat, diiringi erangan malas. Aku terdiam menunggu, tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya penasaran? Penasaran pada tetangga yang mungkin bodoh dan pemalas itu.

Guling kanan. Guling kiri. Menendang guling yang bergulir ke lantai. Lalu berhenti.

Pas. Ketika selimutnya tersingkap, aku hampir saja memaki.

DAMN IT!

Untung saja makianku tidak sampai bersuara. Gila saja jika orang di seberang sana sampai mendengar. Mau di lempar kemana wajahku?

Sebuah kaki terulur begitu saja. Kaki yang ramping, polos dan panjang. Kutarik garis makin ke atas. Paranoid sekali, semoga saja bukan bagian tubuh yang dimutilasi.

Penelusuran itu berakhir pada punggung bawah seseorang yang sedang terbaring membelakangiku. Sangat ceroboh, hanya memakai singlet warna abu-abu dan boxer. Dilihat dari sudut dimana aku berdiri, yang paling bisa diperhatikan adalah sebagian besar kakinya yang tampak kokoh dan kuat. Jelas saja, siapapun tahu jika itu bukan kaki seorang gadis. Tentulah pemilik kaki jenjang menggoda itu adalah laki-laki.

Ya, jenjang menggoda. Benar. Aku sedang tidak salah tulis atau kau salah membaca. Kakinya memang jenjang. Dan menggoda.

Seorang pria di seberang sana pastilah cukup tinggi. Kaki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sebuah tungkai yang indah, berwarna tan cerah dibagian paha, dan betisnya putih gempal serta lebih pucat. Pinggangnya kecil, lebih ramping dari wanita. Kaos yang tersingkap memperlihatkan sebagian punggung dan tulang belakangnya. Membelah jadi dua, punggung kanan dan kiri. Kulit punggungnya lebih gelap, lebih coklat dan lebih seksi. Mungkin sering terpapar sinar matahari. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana keseluruhan bagian tubuh itu. Pasti sangat menggairahkan. Namun lebih daripada itu, ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat lama-lama. Dua bongkahan pantat bulat yang sangat jauh dari kata sopan. Meskipun tertutup boxer army, namun ketatnya celana itu tidak mampu menolong untuk menjaganya tercetak jelas. Bulat penuh, seperti milik para gadis.

Hei, jangan bilang aku mesum. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, siapa saja bisa dengan mudah berfantasi liar. Tidak pria apalagi wanita. Siapa yang tahan dengan pemandangan segar macam ini?

" KIM JONGIN…! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR?!"

Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakan nyaring seorang wanita. Lalu hentakkan kasar pada lantai, berdebam-debam menaiki tangga. Makin lama makin dekat, lalu pintu yang dijeblam keras. Entah mengapa, kututup jendela kamar. Jantungku berpacu, terkejut sesaat. Mendengar pintu yang kuat menabarak kusen-nya, ketika sekilas wanita paruh baya masuk ke kamar sebelah. Huft… aku berbalik, memunggunggi jendela. Merasakan jantung yang masih berdetak keras, sambil menyeka keringat yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meluncur dari dahiku.

Well ya, jika di pikir-pikir lagi buat apa aku harus sembunyi? Bukan salahku seandainya ketahuan melihat isi kamar sebelah –bonus pria seksi di dalamnya- yang memang jendelanya sedang terbuka lebar. Di pagi yang sebegini dingin, aneh sekali membiarkan jendela tidak di tutup dengan benar. Dan lagi, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat, bukan-nya benar- benar ingin mengintip. Kan?

" Sehun… sudah selesai?"

Eh?

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*

A/N :

Mian ne yorobeun Jongin keliatan kakinya doang,,, chap depan gue janji full body. Well, menjawab pertanyaan Novi,,, daisy itu nama kembang. Kalo sering beli bunga potong pasti tau dah ini kembang bentuknya kayak apa. Btw, sebenarnya kalo reader-nim tau penyimbolan daisy merah… inti ff ini adalah arti red daisy itu sendiri.

Hmm… satu lagi sebelum **KAMU** kembali ke halaman sebelumnya dan membaca ff-ff di Screenplays yang lain…

Cute, nugu? Lu kenal gue ya?


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Daisy

Bagian 3

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Well ya, jika di pikir-pikir lagi buat apa aku harus sembunyi? Bukan salahku seandainya ketahuan melihat isi kamar sebelah –bonus pria seksi di dalamnya- yang memang jendelanya sedang terbuka lebar. Di pagi yang sebegini dingin, aneh sekali membiarkan jendela tidak di tutup dengan benar. Dan lagi, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat, bukan-nya benar- benar ingin mengintip. Kan?

" Sehun… sudah selesai?"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba nenek muncul di depan pintu. Melonggokkan kepalanya dengan wajah heran. Ia melirik ranjang yang belum terpasang seprai, mengernyit dengan dahi berlipat belasan. Mungkin dalam pikiran-nya, bahwa anak jaman sekarang tidak bisa diandalkan. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Untuk urusan macam ini, bijaksana jika nenek tidak berharap banyak padaku. Kemudian tanpa berucap apapun lagi, ia segera masuk ke kamar dan melebarkan seprai itu.

" sudah nenek bilang kau istirahat saja di depan. Kau baru pulang dari Amerika, kan? Nenek tahu itu pasti sangat melelahkan." nenek mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan mimik maklum, mencoba menyamankan perasaan-ku. Tidak sampai berani menjawab, aku hanya meringis saja. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Benar. Sedikit saja. Lain hatinya senang sekali karena tak perlu repot bertarung dengan debu.

Tangan-nya yang keriput dan kecil dengan cekatan membuka lipatan kain. Menjepit ujung atasnya dengan jari-jari lalu menebarnya seperti jala. Merata, ke seluruh sisi kasur. Hal selanjutnya adalah menyisipkan seluruh sisa kain yang menggantung ke dalam bagian ranjang. Merapikan dengan cepat dan ringkas. Lima menit kemudian, papan tebal dan empuk berwarna biru muda sudah siap untuk ditiduri.

" nenek…" panggilku pelan memecah kediaman.

" iya, Sehunnie?"

" aku lapar."

Aku yakin tidak sedang melakukan agyeo atau tingkah imut apapun. Aku bahkan lebih yakin bahwa saat aku berkata 'aku lapar' wajahku dalam keadaan jelek sekali. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba nenek mencubit pipi kiriku. Cubitan-nya tidak kalah dari kemampuan-nya dalam memukul. Tetap mengagumkan dan anggun. Aw. Tidak. Ini betulan sakit. Bahkan untuk menunjukan rasa marah dan gemas, nenek melakukan-nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bagaimana remaja Korea bilang, 'hul'? 'daebak'? Yah, ingin sekali bilang 'fuck you'. Tapi sudahlah. Tidak pantas cucu kesayangan mengutuk nenek kesayangan-nya. Ayah menasihatiku saat pertama mendarat. Dalam nada yang serius dan tegas –yang bukan gaya-nya sekali- ' jadilah remaja Korea sekali saja.' Aku tahu apa maksudnya itu. Intinya, sopan-lah sedikit. Hormati orangtua sebentar, junjung perbedaaan kelas umur, gunakan bahasa Korea yang benar, jangan memaki sembarangan, hm… yang seperti itu.

" ya ampun Sehunnieee… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau tidak perlu merajuk seperti itu. sekarang Kau ingin makan apa? Nenek akan turun dan memasakkan untukmu." Dengan senyum bangga ia menepuk kepalaku. Bersyukur, bahwa pelan saja ia lakukan.

" terserah nenek. Masakan nenek selalu enak. Aku pasti akan memakan-nya."

Nenek tampak berpikir. Mungkin mengingat bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es-nya.

" kalau begitu nenek akan membuat sup lobak untukmu. Sehunnie suka?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin menjawab. Sup lobak kedengaran enak. Meskipun sup ayam pasti akan lebih enak terdengar daripada lobak. Tapi mau sayur atau daging tidak mengapa. Asalkan ada rasa lapar bahkan sekedar nasi dengan kimchi pastilah terasa lezat. Tidak berucap lagi, nenek segera pergi. Membebankan sisa tugas membersihkan kamar seutuhnya padaku. Hah, yang benar saja.

Aku baru pulang dari Amerika.

Dan aku lelah sekali.

Tidur?

Ide bagus.

.

.

.

" Sehunnie… bangun, sayang." Tubuhku terguncang pelan. Entah bagian mana, tapi mimpi indahku kencan dengan Miranda buyar begitu saja saat panggilan dalam bahasa Korea masuk pelan-pelan. Itu suara ibu, biasanya tidak semanis itu. Biasanya lebih galak dan memekakkan. Biasanya aku langsung bangun dengan mata melotot merah.

Tapi kali ini, berhubung cara ibu membangunkan teramat lembut, berdampak pula padaku yang malah ingin lebih lama memejamkan mata. Ingin menarik selimut, tapi seingatku tadi nenek tidak membekaliku selimut, ingin memeluk guling… tapi gulingnya sudah kugunakan sebagai bantal. Ingin memeluk seseorang… dan pria di kamar sebelah segera terbayang. Ya ampun. Aku membuka mata berat. Pusing, hingga mata serasa berkunang-kunang.

Ini gila. Diantara sekian banyak pria atau wanita yang pernah ku kenal, kenapa harus tetangga nenek yang muncul di kepalaku. Betul, dia seksi sekali. Tapi dengan tubuh sedemikian sempurna, belum tentu dengan wajahnya. Bisa saja, dia setua paman Kyuhyun dengan jambang dan rambut acak-acakan. Atau bahkan lebih tua lagi, pria seusia Ayah yang kebetulan badan-nya masih bagus. Aku tidak ingin berfantasi pada pria misterius yang tidak jelas bagaimana rupanya. Hal yang seperti itu, terlalu beresiko.

" kau lapar, kan? Cepat bangun dan sarapan."

Aku menguap sambil berdiri. Rasanya tidurku pendek sekali. Benar. Kalau bisa dikatakan tidur. Aku tidak yakin jika aku sudah benar-benar tidur. Kupikir, sejak tadi aku hanya memejamkan mata sambil mencoba tidur. Hanya mencoba. Realita-nya, aku masih sanggup mendengar orang-orang bicara di bawah. Suara nenek memotong sayur, dan bagaimana ibu bercerita tentang Oh Lami, adik perempuanku yang tidak bisa ikut berlibur ke Korea.

" nenek sudah selesai memasak? Cepat sekali. Benar nenek hanya masak sup lobak? Tidak masak yang lain? apa nenek bercanda. Jauh-jauh datang kemari dengan perut kelaparan dan aku hanya diberi sup lobak?"

Aku yang sedang berjalan mengekor ibuku terpaksa berhenti ketika ia mendadak diam di ujung tangga. Ia berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

" jadilah laki-laki sejati Sehun sayang. Laki-laki sejati tidak suka mengeluh. Kau tahu itu?" senyum lembut ibu tersemat apik, pada nasihat yang terdengar pedas di telingaku. Tentu saja membantah adalah style, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan-nya. Kelaparan tidak akan membuatku menang. Ku ikuti saja ibuku yang mulai menuruni tangga. Diam dan mengomel dalam hati.

.

.

.

Meja makan tidak terlalu penuh. Di depan kursi, masing-masing ada tujuh mangkuk nasi. Pada tengah meja mangkuk-mangkuk lain berisi sup lobak, ikan, gorengan, kimchi juga wadah rice cooker dan kompor. Tujuh. Bahkan jika Lami ikut pulang bersama kami, tujuh adalah angka yang berlebihan. Ku pandang Ayah yang sudah duduk di samping kursi utama. Membaca sesuatu di layar ponsel, dengan rokok yang tersangkut di ujung bibir.

" kita kedatangan tamu lain?" sambil menarik kursi disebelahnya, aku bertanya. Menunggu Ibu dan Nenek yang mungkin sedang di ruang depan, entah untuk apa.

" euhm, ya. Sarapan dengan tetangga. Ada perayaan kecil, mereka masak makanan yang enak. Ya~ jangan duduk disitu. Kursi ini milik istriku… sebagai anak kau harusnya duduk disana." Menyadari bahwa aku terlalu dekat dengan Ayah, ia mengusirku. Meminta dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan agar aku bergeser. Ish, aku tahu.

" SEHUNNN… kau bisa keluar sebentar?"

Ibu memanggilku, nyaring dengan nada bahagia. Aku hanya duduk tenang sambil pura-pura menata peralatan makan di depanku.

" anak laki-laki keluarga Oh, ibumu memanggil. Cepatlah keluar jika ingin segera makan." Menunggu satu menit untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, membuat ayahku jengah. Ia menatapku malas, mengerti sekali pada kebiasanku. Namun kini, ia tidak bisa mentolerir itu. Sedikit bersungut, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan-nya sendirian.

.

.

.

" ini Kim Jongin? Aigoo… Dia tampan sekali…"

Kim Jongin.

Ibu menyahut nama itu. Ramah dan sumringah. Sebuah pujian basa-basi untuk kesopan-santunan yang wajar. Aku berbalik penasaran. Mengabaikan setumpuk piring yang sedang ku keluarkan dari almari hias milik Nenek.

Bukankah, Kim Jongin itu pemilik kamar sebelah? Bukankah ia yang datang membayang pada sepenggal mimpiku? Meski tidak ada gerak lambat, meski tidak ada cahaya dibalik punggung orang bernama Kim Jongin itu, meski tidak ada angin yang mengibarkan helai-helai rambut, aku terdiam. Terperangkap dalam sekilas kebaikan yang Tuhan berikan pada makhluk ciptaan-Nya itu.

Indah.

Ibu adalah marketing handal yang pandai bersilat lidah. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku rasa bukan hanya rayuan manis saja. Ia benar-benar tampan. Meskipun wajahnya sedikit bengkak dan rambut acak-acakan, ia tetap terlihat indah dan murni. Senyum canggung tersimpul ketika pujian itu berhasil Kim Jongin sadari. Pipi-nya tidak bersemu. Tidak bereaksi berlebih. Tetap tenang dan diam. Mungkin sudah bosan mendengar pujian seperti itu, karena memang apa yang ibuku sampaikan terlalu tendensi.

" Oh Sehun… kemarilah. Bantu Jongin membawa baki-nya." aku tergagap ketika tiba-tiba Nenek memanggil namaku. Saat aku berdiri, hampir saja aku menyandung tumpukan piring itu, untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari. Semua orang, kecuali aku masih sibuk berbasa-basi. Menceritakan ini dan itu, hal-hal yang seharusnya dibicarakan pada pertemuan pertama.

Aku melirik saat aku telah berdiri tepat di hadapan-nya. sekilas memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata gelap Jongin, mencari sesuatu. Semacam binar bahagia atau gugup, hal yang sering kutemukan dari para gadis ketika aku bicara pada mereka. Tapi tidak. Nihil. Pandangan-nya datar saja, cenderung malas. Oh, benar. Dia cukup percaya diri.

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*


	4. Chapter 4

Red Daisy

Bagian 4.1

**[ Persepsi – Ekspektasi ]**

Fanfiksi

.

.

.

Ryu

Gerimis masih saja turun dengan ramai. Satu persatu, kecil-kecil lalu menyesap dalam tanah. Aku tetap berdiri tegak dihadapan Jongin, mencoba menghindari pertemuan mata dengan melewatkan pandangan dibelakang bahu-nya. Melihat gerimis seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan gugup ini datang hingga sulit sekali untuk sekedar menatap matanya.

" Oh Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba ia berucap. Entah mengapa, secara tidak sengaja aku mendongak.

Ia melirikku, menolehkan dagunya sedikit sebagai isyarat agar segera mengambil salah satu bawaan-nya. Dua nampan dengan piring-piring tertutup lap. Seperti robot yang diprogram otomatis, tanpa perlu berkomentar aku segera meraih baki di tangan kiri Jongin. Sebuah nampan besi dengan piring tertutup lap merah muda. Aroma daging masak menyeruak , harum dan enak.

" bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Bisikku tenang dan dingin. Ralat. Maksudku mencoba tenang dan dingin, mencoba bersikap se-keren mungkin. Kalau bisa sekalian bersikap sombong, menyembunyikan hal-hal abnormal yang menalu jantungku pelan-pelan. Aku tidak suka pada kenyataan bahwa aku menjadi begini kaku di hadapan Jongin. Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku, seperti bukan Oh Sehun. Aku menghela nafas pelan, berjalan ke dapur lebih dulu sambil menanti jawaban-nya.

" ya? Nenek sering bercerita tentangmu, dan adikmu itu…. Oh Lami? Kalau begitu, apa seharusnya aku tidak tahu namamu? Apa sebaiknya kita berkenalan dulu?"

Anak ini tahu sesuatu. Ia bukan pemuda polos tak tahu apa-apa. Aku jadi benar-benar menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan konyol ini. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kemungkinan itu? Nenekku bahkan lebih cerewet dari pembaca berita pagi, kenyataan bahwa anak dan cucunya tinggal di Amerika adalah kebanggaan yang seharusnya sudah disebarluaskan ke setiap orang di desa. Tentu saja, Kim Jongin yang notabene tetangga dekat nenekku pasti sangat tahu tentang keluarga Oh lebih dari keluarga manapun di Geunhwa. Argh, sok keren sialan. Lain kali aku tidak perlu banyak bertingkah ataupun bicara. Dan ya, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin menjerumuskan kepalaku sendiri ke lubang toilet.

" Namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Amerika.". Aku semakin percaya pada persepsiku yang satu ini. Tentang Kim Jongin yang bukan pemuda bodoh santun yang buta pada kerasnya dunia. Ia bertanya seolah-olah dia hanyalah pemuda kampung lugu dan aku pria metropolitan yang bodoh. Seolah-olah aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang meledekku. Saat ia mengajak berkenalan ataupun saat ia mengenalkan diri. Caranya bicara terdengar senang, mempermainkan seseorang yang terjebak kekonyolan-nya sendiri. Hei, aku tahu itu. Apa aku tampak mudah dan lucu? Meskipun ini sangat mengesalkan, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" aku tidak tahu seberapa sering nenek bercerita padamu. Tapi terima kasih telah mengingatku dengan begitu baik… bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun. Mungkin foto atau namaku memberi kesan mendalam untuk Kim Jongin-sshi? Wow, itu membuatku tersanjung. Sungguh."

Ah, tidak juga. Ketika kudengar ia mendengus kesal, aku tahu bahwa aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang 'apa-apa'. Telah menggelitik kemenangan-nya atas persaingan mulut ini. Ya… bagus. Minimal, itu membuatnya terganggu.

Para bibi dan wanita tua masih betah ngobrol di beranda. Bercerita banyak hal. Kadang, sedikit-sedikit menyinggung pekerjaan dan keluarga. Sejauh yang kudengar, Ibu sedang membicarakan tentang kesuksesan-nya sebagai wanita karir modern. Tentang rumahnya di Amerika, atau telah bertemu petinggi beberapa perusahaan. Juga satu hal yang paling memalukan, anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Prestasi di sekolah yang tidak seberapa, tapi terasa sangat berkesan ketika keluar dari mulutnya. Pamer? Ya. Itu kebiasan. Tidak pernah hilang. Satu hal yang dulu membuatku jengah, tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa karena maklum.

Aku masuk ke dapur lebih dulu diikuti Kim Jongin. Melihat ayah dari celah pintu, gatal sekali untuk tidak mengomentarinya.

" cepat matikan rokokmu, Yah. Kita akan segera makan."

Ayah yang sejak tadi hanya fokus pada ponselnya tergagap ketika aku datang dan meletakkan baki beraroma daging di tengah, cepat-cepat ia mencabut batang tembakau dari mulutnya, menoleh sambil sibuk menggeser layar ponsel.

" I know, Dude. Wait… siapa namamu, Nak? Kau anak Kim Youngwon, hum?" sambil menggosok ujung rokok pada permukaan asbak, Ayah bertanya ramah pada Jongin. Menyadari seorang asing diantara kami. Ia menatap Jongin lekat- lekat, memperhatikan dengan cara yang sopan. Tidak menelisik galak atau curiga.

" Ya. nama saya Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Setelah meletakkan baki-nya, Jongin duduk dihadapanku. Membungkuk pendek setelah memperkenalkan diri. Dengan tenang, menjawab pertanyaan Ayah.

" kau lebih tampan dari Youngwon, sungguh." Dalam pernyataan yang tiba-tiba itu, aku tahu kesimpulan Ayah tentang Jongin. Tidak jauh beda dariku ataupun Ibu, secara aklamasi kami setuju bahwa Jongin itu memang tampan. Meski pun terdengar bercanda, aku mengerti bahwa Ayah serius dengan ucapan-nya. Ia jarang menyematkan pujian fisik pada orang lain. Tidak lawan jenis apalagi sesama jenis. Dan untuk standar kesopanan, Ayah bisa gunakan selain kata 'tampan'. Namun dengan sukarela ia memberi Jongin pujian seperti itu. Bahkan dimata seorang paman pun, Kim Jongin terlihat menarik. Ya. Berarti benar dia memang menarik. Setidaknya, secara fisik.

" kudengar dia naik jabatan, benar? Hmm… Ayahmu itu betul-betul pekerja keras. Pria yang ulet dan jujur. Sayang sekali dia tidak mau pindah ke Seoul. Hah… kau tahu, Jongin? Dia itu Ace di kalangan teman sepermainan kami. Jago berkelahi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pitingan-nya!"

Apa yang sedang Ayah sampaikan saat ini, adalah cara normalnya memuji orang lain. Profesionalitas dan bakat. Jongin mendengar sambil tersenyum tipis yang coba ditulus-tuluskan. Antara malas dan canggung. Mungkin sungkan untuk menanggapi.

" tapi dia itu sangat pemalu pada gadis. Aku sangat terkejut ketika lulus kuliah menerima undangan pernikahan-nya dengan ibumu. ' apa? Kim Youngwon menikah?' aku sangat terkejut, sungguh. Ku pikir karena sikap pemalu-nya dia akan paling terakhir ke pelaminan, tapi astaga… dia tidak tertebak. Sekarang aku mengakui jika dia benar-benar jago-"

PLAKK

" yak! Kau katakan apa saja pada anakku?" Satu pukulan mendarat lagi di punggung Ayah, ngomong-ngomong sudah yang kedua kali di pagi ini. Seorang pria seusia awal empat puluhan berdiri di belakang-nya. Seseorang… yang kuyakini adalah Paman Kim Youngwon. Pria yang tinggi, tegap, dan agak bulat. Wajahnya kecil dan matanya sipit. Memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna biru muda dan celana selutut model safari. Kulitnya lebih terang dari Jongin, satu hal yang membuat mereka semakin tidak mirip. Dilihat dari caranya tersenyum, aku tahu jika Paman ini adalah orang yang ramah.

Ayah berbalik dengan senyum senang. Antara kaget dan terkejut, akhirnya mereka berpelukan sambil saling menepuk punggung satu sama lain. Aku melirik Jongin yang tersenyum ringan melihat dua paman-paman itu melepas rindu, takjub pada kelakukan pria-pria berumur tak tahu malu. Ini kah yang membuatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sejak tadi? Menyembunyikan keberadaan Paman yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ayah?

" ya… kenapa kau semakin tua saja? Hahaha… bagaimana Amerika? Obama masih jadi Presiden? Akhirnya Si Pria Amerika pulang ke desa. Kenapa kau tidak bilang, ha? Aku akan membuat pesta penyambutan jika kau beritahu aku lebih dulu. Hah kau ini…" mereka saling tertawa. Kesimpulan-nya, kadang-kadang rindu bisa membuat gila. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ayah se-sumringah ini. Ia memang ramah, hanya bukan baik hati. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tulus, rasa senang itu memang berasal dari hatinya.

Lalu semua anggota keluarga wanita mulai masuk satu-satu. Membawa piring yang tadi tak sempat kubawa. Kemudian menempati kursi masing-masing. Nenek di ujung, sebagai kepala jamuan makan ini. Ayah, Ibu dan aku pada sisi kiri. Sementara keluarga Paman di hadapan kami. Mereka masih asyik bercerita, terutama Ayah dan Paman. Semua mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menimpali. Cerita ini-itu lagi.

Kemarin Paman baru saja naik jabatan menjadi kepala distrik baru. Berita bagus, alasan mengapa pagi ini kami beruntung menerima hidangan istimewa. Perayaan kecil dengan daging dan soju. Sebenarnya ini masakan untuk perayaan tadi malam di rumah keluarga Kim. Tapi tidak mengapa, berbagi rasa bahagia dengan tetangga meski terlambat.

Sementara bibi Kim dan Ibu mulai sibuk membagikan nasi, sayur dan lain-lain, aku memandang diam-diam pemuda di depanku. Memperhatikan lebih detil, selagi ia tampak bosan mendengar cerita klasik para orangtua.

Rambutnya hitam dan halus, dipotong rapi dengan poni samping yang agak panjang. Kulitnya seperti kebanyakan orang desa, cenderung gelap dan sehat. Mata, hidung dan bibir yang digaris rahang tegas, sekilas saja, secara keseluruhan Jongin memiliki rupa yang sangat maskulin. Jauh dari kesan cantik ataupun lemah. Meskipun hampir tidak mirip dengan Paman Youngwon, kupikir satu hal yang membuat mereka sama adalah sisi 'pria' yang sangat jelas. Tercetak dari keras namun lugu gambaran sebuah kehidupan di tengah pandanganku ketika tidak sengaja Jongin menoleh dan kami bertemu mata, ia tidak perlu tahu jika aku tengah memperhatikan-nya.

" bukankah kau punya anak perempuan? Siapa… Lami? Kenapa dia tidak ikut? Yah… jangan bilang kau tinggalkan ia sendirian di Amerika. Itu sangat berbahaya untuk seorang anak gadis, Siwon-ah…"

" tentu saja tidak, Hyung. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya ikut perkemahan musim panas. Dia bilang tidak ingin melewatkan-nya. Dia sudah aman dengan semua pemandu disana. Kami tidak khawatir."

" oh… terakhir? Apa dia sudah sedewasa itu sampai tidak bisa ikut tahun depan? Seingatku dia masih anak-anak…"

" aku belum cerita, ya? tahun depan kami akan kembali ke Korea dan membangun usaha di Seoul."

" he… kenapa? Semua warga Korea sangat ingin berkarir di Amerika, kenapa kau malah ingin pulang? Walaupun itu agak membingungkan… tapi ini berita bagus. Sungguh bagus! Hahaha… akhirnya kau kembali jadi Tuan Korea!"

Nenek terharu. Matanya berkaca dan ia tersenyum lembut. Tidak bicara macam-macam, kami memang belum memberitahu siapapun tentang rencana ini. Setahuku begitu. Pasti sebuah berita gembira, ketika anaknya yang lama pergi akhirnya kembali. Ayah memandang diam-diam kepada nenek. Tersenyum, mengabarkan berita baik ini dari sorot bangga seorang putra.

Adegan melankolis antara ibu dan anak itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dengan komando sang pemilik hidangan, kami semua mulai menikmati semua makanan yang tersaji. Dalam gurauan, cerita masa lalu, ataupun kejadian-kejadian konyol di masa kanak-kanak. Dengan bumbu humor dan haru, tidak ada yang bersedih dalam pertemuan pertama ini. Tidak ada yang bersedih, benar. Bahkan 'pertengkaran kami' tidak membuatku bersedih. Aku dan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*


	5. Chapter 5

Red Daisy

Bagian 4.2

**[ Persepsi – Ekspektasi ]**

Fanfiksi

.

.

.

Ryu

" Jonginnie… kau bisa bantu Sehun membereskan kamarnya, bukan?"

Genggaman tanganku pada setumpuk piring yang siap dicuci mengerat begitu mendengar usulan Bibi. Jantungku meletup lagi, mendengar rencana yang agak konyol itu. Baiklah, sebenarnya itu rencana yang cukup bagus. Hanya setengah hatiku sebetulnya tidak berharap banyak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, atau dalam skala yang lebih luas, pada kami. Cara pandang Jongin padaku betul-betul tidak menyenangkan. Seperti memang ada beban diantara kami yang tidak aku mengerti. Tapi ya, rasa penasaran pada sosok Kim Jongin lebih membakar keberanianku daripada sekedar rasa sungkan.

" tidak perlu repot, Sehun sudah membereskan kamarnya. Benarkan, Sehun?" ibu menyela tiba-tiba, mematahkan harapanku yang baru bertunas. Dari caranya bicara yang penuh tekanan, aku tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan ibuku.

" ya. Tidak perlu, Bi. Aku sudah menyelesaikan-nya."

" tidak apa. Seharian ini Jonginnie tidak ada kegiatan. Ia hanya akan tidur sepanjang hari. Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik jika dia membantu disini. Lagipula… dengan sering bersama, kalian akan lebih cepat akrab." Ibu Jongin masih memaksa. Membuat Jongin yang sedang membereskan meja makan terlihat panik. Ia berhenti mengelap, memandang ibunya cemas.

" kau bersedia, kan sayang?" lanjut Bibi penuh semangat. Benar, ini seperti déjavu. Penekanan kalimat yang sebenarnya berisi perintah tak terbantah pada anak laki-laki keluarga Kim. Satu perintah yang hanya membutuhkan kata 'ya' dan bukan yang lain. Entah sekedar kesamaan nasib saja, atau kami memang berjodoh, hingga aku dan Jongin harus dicengkram dominasi kaum hawa begini.

" baiklah. Aku akan membantunya." Jawab Jongin pelan. Senyum-nya tipis dan kotak, hanya seperti tarikan di sudut bibir, aku tahu dia tidak ingin melakukan-nya.

Segera setelah aku meletakkan piring kotor ke dalam wastafel, aku dan Jongin naik ke atas. Meninggalkan Ibu, Bibi dan Nenek yang bercerita, terutama tentang anak perempuan keluarga Oh yang kata ibu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis. Lalu tawa dua pria paruh baya di ruang tamu yang sedang sibuk bernostalgia. Sayup-sayup, bercampur dengan gema saat tangga dinaiki, mengiring kesunyian antara aku dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Paman Kyuhyun terbuka. Selain kegelapan, sebuah lorong cahaya yang berasal dari jendela yang tadi kubuka lagi menandakan hari semakin beranjak siang. Debu bertebangan dalam lorong itu. Melayang di udara, lalu KLIK. Kegelapan lenyap. Ketika kutengok ke belakang, Jongin yang menyalakan lampu.

" apa? Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap."

Dia memberi alasan tentang mengapa ia harus menyalakan lampu. Padahal aku tidak ingin tahu juga. Mungkin Jongin pikir aku marah atas tindakan itu. Mungkin caraku menatapnya tadi sedikit galak, mungkin dia merasa sungkan. Ya, banyak sekali kemungkinan. Aku hanya mengira-ira .

" tak apa. Kamar ini memang butuh banyak lampu." Aku menimpali, lalu segera masuk. Membiarkan ia melakukan hal serupa.

Dalam kamar yang teramat tenang ini, keberadaan Jongin nyata-nya tidak banyak membantu. Tiada suara keras selain langkah-langkah kaki, atau detik jam yang berputar lambat. Ia tidak banyak bicara atau bertanya. Benar. Ini berita buruk. Terjebak suasana canggung dengan orang yang kau suka, terlebih tidak saling kenal begini adalah berita buruk. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang hal-hal bagus di desa, seperti kebun buah atau sungai, tapi dia benar-benar terasa seperti patung es yang menguar hawa beku. Membekukan. Membuatku dingin dan gugup bahkan sebelum mulai bicara.

Aku berjalan ke ranjang, duduk dan menunggu seperti orang idiot. Alih-alih membongkar koper, malah selintas terpikir niat untuk tidur lagi. Jujur saja aku masih ngantuk, dan kamar ini sudah cukup bersih untuk ditiduri. Ditambah keyakinanku bahwa aku akan jadi salah tingkah sendiri jika banyak bergerak, kupikir tidur adalah alasan masuk akal untuk mengisi keheningan ini. Lalu dengan tamu yang sangat misterius itu… Terserah saja. Ia bisa berkeliling, membaca manga atau boleh juga mengikuti saran ibunya untuk bersih-bersih. Tapi akan lebih bagus jika ia mau menemaniku berbaring. Memang ranjangnya tidak luas. Tapi itu malah menguntungkan. Uhuk. Benar, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mesum.

Segera setelah Jongin melihat lemari harta Paman Kyuhyun, ia lebih tertarik pada hal itu. Pertama-tama Jongin berdiri saja di hadapan-nya, lalu meletakkan telunjuk di pintu kaca dan menggeserkan jarinya secara melintang. Merapal sambil mencari sesuatu yang kutahu adalah judul beberapa manga.

" Akira… Aegis… Crocked… City Hunter… tidak, tidak… ah, ini dia."

Aku tidak menyangka, Jongin jadi berubah ceria hanya karena menemukan judul manga. Ia tidak memandang atau tersenyum padaku. Ia tersenyum pada sebuah buku. Tapi saat aku memperhatikan-nya, seperti aku menjadi mentega yang leleh di atas teflon. Perlahan namun pasti, mencair dan panas.

Satu tangan-nya menggeser pintu kaca dan menarik sebuah buku. Cepat-cepat membuka halaman-nya dan duduk di kursi belajar. Membaca di bawah lorong cahaya, senyum simpulnya tak juga kunjung pudar.

" kau suka baca manga, ya?" tanyaku mencoba akrab. Menyingkirkan selusin rasa gugup dengan menyelipkan kedua tanganku ke bawah bantal, tiduran lagi di ranjang. Memperhatikan langit-langit dan sesekali memandang Jongin yang duduk dengan tertib disampingku.

Ia menoleh, datar sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Aku tidak tahu reaksi macam apa itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

" ah… ya, begitulah. Juga komik dari Warner atau manhwa, webtoon… ."

" maniak?" aku bertanya lagi.

" apa?"

" maksudku apa kau sangat tergila-gila pada gambar kartun atau biasa saja."

" tidak, hanya suka membaca."

Aku tidak merasa pembicaraan ini cukup menyenangkan. Sejak tadi Jongin hanya tertarik pada manga-nya. Mungkin ia menjawab ini dan itu, tapi perhatian-nya tidak segera beralih. Pertanyaanku seperti angin lalu, berlalu dengan memprihatikan.

Tapi meskipun topik tentang manga membosankan, aku tidak punya cara lain untuk mengajaknya bicara. Terpaksa, aku harus kembali pada harta-harta Paman Kyuhyun yang berharga ini.

" apa manga kesukaanmu?"

" hentai."

" seleramu bagus."

" terima kasih."

Lebih dari ketidakpercayaanku bahwa anak desa macam Jongin suka membaca hal-hal berbau dewasa, aku sedikit kecewa pada dingin-nya hati anak itu. Ku pikir dia seperti yang diceritakan Ayah tentang anak-anak yang tinggal di desa. Orang ramah dan lugu, yang ceria dan sangat terbuka. Tapi seseorang yang ku kenal ini, ia tidak ada bedanya dengan anak Seoul atau bocah Amerika sekalipun. Egois, dingin dan cuek. Mungkin Ayah salah tentang hal ini. Teknologi telah membuat jaman berubah dengan cepat. Bahkan aku-

" kau sering bertemu Kyuhyun hyung?" lamunanku terburai ketika Jongin bersuara. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kali ini ia terdengar antusias.

" tidak juga. Terakhir kali saat melepasnya kerja ke Bremen. Memang kenapa?"

Rasa antusiasnya membuatku penasaran. Baru kali ini ia terlihat sedikit bersemangat. Aku menatapnya lebih lama, mendengarkan akan apa-apa yang akan ia katakan.

" hum… sayang sekali. Kami dulu cukup dekat. Setiap hari aku akan main kemari dan membaca semua koleksinya, atau sekedar menjadi tandem Kyuhyun hyung dalam bermain game. Tapi semenjak dia pergi, aku bahkan tidak pernah kesini lagi. Kembali ke kamar ini setelah tiga tahun, tiba-tiba aku merindukan-nya."

Jongin tersenyum ketika menyebut nama pamanku. Pandangan-nya menerawang, mungkin mengingat hal-hal manis yang pernah mereka lakukan berdua. Cih, apa-apaan ini?

" rindu? Mendengar seorang pria mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pria lain agak aneh untukku. Kalian pasti melakukan banyak hal bersama di kamar ini hingga kau merindukan-nya."

" apa maksudmu?" bicaranya datar dan hati-hati, tapi aku merasakan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Sekilas saat aku memandangnya, terlihat raut tersinggung bercampur heran yang menyerupai keseluruhan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia marah. Aku tahu. Memang aku sengaja menyindirnya. Jadi marahlah padaku.

" entah, hanya… diantara kawan sepermainanku di sekolah, ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara. Mereka tidak pernah mengakui itu, tapi aku dan kawan-kawanku yang lain sudah tahu rahasia mereka. Kau tahu, kadang-kadang bocah laki-laki bernama A sering berkata 'aku merindukanmu' pada bocah laki-laki B. Kami tidak dalam tahap mencurigai lagi, tapi sudah dalam proses maklum. Jadi saat-"

" aku tidak tahu mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu tentang aku dan pamanmu. Tapi benar, kami sering melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan dua pria lajang di dalam kamar. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang kau sangkakan, atau juga tidak."

Pandangan Jongin menjadi tajam. Ia tidak lagi peduli pada manga-nya. Matanya tidak lepas dariku, menusuk dengan cara yang langsung menghujam ke dalam jantung. Tatapan itu menakutkan. Sepertinya sindiranku telah benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tapi sayangnya ini sudah terlanjur, aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata 'aku bercanda'. Itu akan terdengar konyol dan membingungkan. Hal yang kukatakan mungkin telah menyinggung sebuah hal sensitif untuknya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi reaksinya malah membuatku curiga.

" jadi benar kalian punya hubungan lebih? Luar biasa. Ternyata di kampung yang terpencil ini hal-hal berbau metropolis dan 'bebas' sudah terjadi. Aku jadi berpikir, kau mungkin akan mengajakku ke ladang atau bukit tidak untuk belajar bertani… mungkin kau akan menggoda pemuda asing sepertiku untuk-"

DUGG!

Aku melihat buku itu melayang dari kiri, lalu sudutnya yang tebal menimpuk ujung pelipisku. Hampir mengenai mata, untung meleset. Aku memejamkan mata erat, menahan nyeri, perih dan pusing yang menggoyang kepalaku termasuk isi-sisinya. Kugosok kasar kulit wajah yang perlahan berdenyut. Bangkit duduk dan menatap Jongin tidak kalah sengit.

" shit! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana jika kena mataku?!"

Jongin bersedekap dengan angkuh. Kepalanya miring, dan satu seringai tercetak menggaris raut dingin pada wajahnya.

" dari pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah menyangka bahwa kau adalah pria yang menyebalkan dan sombong. Tapi lebih daripada itu, ternyata kau juga kurang ajar. Kalau kau tidak ingin berteman denganku katakan saja, jangan membuat masalah dengan tuduhan konyolmu itu. Kau tahu, kau sangat berlebihan."

Ia tersenyum sinis, seolah menemukan kebenaran dari semua dugaan-nya padaku.

Jadi begitu. Ia telah menduga sesuatu tentangku.

Aku mengernyit, tiba-tiba merasa ambigu sendiri akan apa yang harus kulakukan. Pengakuan-nya membuatku kesal, tapi aku tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ingin balik menyalahkan-nya karena telah berpikir buruk padaku. Lagipula semua orang boleh menilai orang lain sesuka hati meskipun pada kenyataan-nya mereka tidak berhak. Itu pelajaran hidup, ngomong-ngomong.

Tapi sungguh, apapun yang terjadi aku harus membalasnya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan-nya setelah ia berpikir macam-macam tentangku ditambah buku yang melayang itu, sialan.

" apa maksudmu dengan tidak ingin berteman? Kau yang sejak awal berprasangka buruk padaku. Kau yang tidak ingin berteman denganku. Kau memang tidak menyukaiku, bukan?"

" benar. Katakan saja jika aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi jika kau memang ingin berteman denganku kenapa kau melempar asumsi aneh begitu, ha? Kau menganggapku seorang gay hanya karena aku merindukan Kyuhyun hyung?"

Aku terdiam. Terkesiap pada kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalaku, kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku begitu kesal setelah ia mengatakan kedekatan-nya dengan paman Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mengajukan prasangka-prasangka jahat pada Jongin. Apa? Alasan mendasar yang seperti apa? Ku ingat kembali semua hal yang telah kukatakan padanya. Perlahan-lahan, itu semakin membuatku tidak berkutik. Apakah aku berlebihan? Apa aku kelewatan?

Cemburu.

Seseorang dalam hatiku berkesimpulan seperti itu. Serta-merta, tidak perlu berpikir masak-masak, tidak memerlukan logika. Inikah yang dinamakan cemburu? Hanya karena Jongin berkata ia merindukan pamanku lalu aku merasa cemburu? Ini tidak masuk akal.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang beraut datar namun kesal. Tidak bersungut-sungut seperti gadis manja, malah terkesan menantang. Benar. Ia menantangku atas semua anggapanku. Benar. Itu membuat nyaliku perlahan mengerut. Namun aku tidak boleh kalah padanya. Harga diriku tidak mengizinkan itu terjadi. Dengan semena-mena ia telah berburuk sangka padaku, lalu sekarang harus aku yang meminta maaf? Yang benar saja.

" aku hanya kecewa karena berharap lebih dari Kim Jongin. Ku pikir aku akan bertemu dengan anak ramah yang akan menawarkan persahabatan dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi bahkan sejak awal aku sudah mencium rasa bencimu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikiran buruk padaku, tapi sebut saja semua ini adalah reaksi dari penolakan diam-diam yang kau lakukan. Kau tahu, kau sangat menyebalkan."

Katakan saja ini hanya alasan. Katakan saja aku berbohong. Ya, memang betul demikian. Aku punya gengsi yang kelewatan. Gengsi yang pasti kuselali.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Sangat cepat. Semula ada kemarahan besar dari sorot matanya, namun kini aku merasakan hal lain. Bola hitam di mata Jongin bergerak gelisah, nanar. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja ditampar dengan keras. Seperti ia menerima kenyataan buruk yang tidak ia harapkan. Ia menatapku, tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada benci, tidak ada marah, tidak ada. Seperti jalanan gurun yang kosong.

Jongin berdiri, tapi pinggang-nya membentur sisi meja. Ia menatapku lagi, sekilas lalu ganti menekur lantai berdebu. " aku harus pulang. Ma-maafkan aku." Aku tahu ia gugup. Kegugupan yang tidak juga aku mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa seperti itu. Ia membungkuk pendek dan berjalan pergi. Keluar dari kamarku tanpa menutup pintu atau menoleh lagi.

Hei…

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Padanya? Pada situasi kami?

Sebuah hal yang membuatku terpukul, merasa bersalah entah mengapa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tapi betul, itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena seperti yang kau tahu, bahkan jika ia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, bahkan jika ia bersikap sinis padaku, itu bukanlah alasan utama mengapa aku menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan homoseks, atau menuduhnya memiliki hubungan lain dengan Paman Kyuhyun.

Rasa cemburu yang tidak ingin kukatakan, aku menyesal. Sangat.

Agh… aku mengusap ujung pelipisku yang denyut nyerinya perlahan mereda, memejamkan mata sambil memutar ulang semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Rasa bersalah, bingung, tidak enak hati dan lagi-lagi cemburu tak berdasar itu membuat kepalaku sakit dan jantungku berdebar tak nyaman.

Bodoh. Idiot. Makanlah harga diri itu.

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Daisy

Bagian 6

**[ Berakhir Dengan Permulaan]**

.

.

Ryu

" pagi Sehun."

Oh tidak.

Aku menoleh lalu berhenti sejenak ketika Ayah menyapa. Ia menguap dan mengucek mata perlahan. Memandangku, tampak heran akan suatu yang sudah kuketahui apa itu. Ini akan jadi lama dan berbelit-belit, jauh lebih sulit daripada Ibu atau Nenek.

" morning, Dad."

" kemarilah dan duduk sebentar. Hei, berikan soda itu. Kau tidak boleh minum itu pagi-pagi begini. Kau ingin ginjalmu rusak, ha? Asuransi kesehatan tidak murah, Bung."

aku lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan kembali kaleng soda yang dingin-nya mengebaskan jari itu ke atas meja. Duduk dengan tertib layaknya peserta sidang, sedangkan Ayah adalah hakim yang tentu akan mengajukan pertanyaan macam-macam.

" Ayah tidak tahu kau bisa bangun pagi. Jam berapa ini? Apa ini sudah siang?" Pertanyaan pertama yang sebetulnya sudah cukup tertebak. Mula-mula semua keanehan ini memang berasal dari kenyataan menakjubkan bahwa Oh Sehun bisa bangun pagi. Sebetulnya itu agak luar biasa, mengingat Ayah tidak pernah melihatku keluar kamar sebelum jam tujuh.

Ayah mencari-cari jam yang terpasang di atas lemari pendingin. Tampak bingung mengetahui anak laki-lakinya sudah berkeliaran di dapur di hari sepagi ini. Ngomong-ngomong masih jam enam lebih sedikit. Kemudian ia ganti menatapku. Penuh selidik, mengandung kecurigaan. Ah, itu sangat tidak nyaman.

" ya? di kamarku tidak ada penghangat ruangan… jadi aku terbangun karena kedinginan." Aku menjawab setenang mungkin. Bersikap seolah alasan yang kubuat terasa masuk akal. Ayah mengangguk, tapi dari rautnya aku tahu dia tidak percaya. Ada senyum tipis sekali seperti mengejek, ya… dia tentu sudah tahu jika aku berbohong.

" kedinginan? Ya ampun, lalu kenapa kau minum soda? Harusnya kau minum susu, teh atau kopi seperti Ayah. Kau pikir itu masuk akal? Ayolah… kau tahu Nak, kau tidak bisa berbohong dari ayahmu." Pertanyaan kedua. Sial. Kenapa dia harus menyadari itu? Apalagi dengan senyum remehnya yang semakin lebar, benar. Dia sudah tahu. Dia tidak akan percaya lagi pada semua yang akan kukatakan.

Aku diam. Sekilas curi-curi pandang pada Ibu untuk memohon bantuan. Tapi Ibu sedang sibuk memotong seikat sawi dengan tenang layaknya menantu yang rajin. Tidak bisa diharapkan. Namun ketika kelebatan Nenek yang masuk dapur membayang, Tuhan telah menolongku. Dewi penyelamat dengan keriput di sana-sini itu, ya… tolong katakan sesuatu padanya, Nek.

" sudahlah Siwon… jangan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu pada Sehunnie. Bukankah bagus jika ia bisa bangun pagi? Aku akan sangat bangga jika Sehun bisa membawa kebiasaan-nya ini ke Amerika. Pertanyaanmu itu malah akan membuatnya kesal dan malas bangun pagi lagi. Sudahlah, jangan mengganggu cucuku." Suara Nenek tidak keras, tapi cukup terdengar memarahi sekaligus bijak disaat bersamaan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Merasa senang karena memiliki Nenek yang keren dan bersyukur karena sebentar lagi akan lepas dari perangkap Ayahku.

" Ibu terlalu baik padanya. Baiklah, baiklah… aku mengerti. Oh Sehun, kau menang." Ayah menenangkan Nenek dengan wajah yang malas, namun pada kalimat kedua-nya ia melirikku. Tidak lepas juga senyum jahilnya, ditambah ' lain kali Ayah akan mendapatkanmu' dengan tanpa suara, mencegah untuk dapat omelan lebih lanjut dari Nenek. Aku melengos, memilih untuk tidak melihat ancaman-nya.

" tapi kau tetap tidak boleh minum ini, sayang. Ini tidak sehat. Ambil segelas susu sambil menunggu sarapan datang. Menantuku pandai sekali memasak, tunggulah sebentar lagi hingga masakan-nya siap." Kami semua melirik pada ibu yang masih konsentrasi pada sawi-sawinya. Entah mengapa aku yakin, meskipun tidak bereaksi lebih Ibuku sangat senang mendengarnya. Pasti sekarang ia tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan masakan-nya. Ah, benar. Nenek terlalu baik hati.

Tidak ingin terjebak lama-lama dengan Ayah, aku segera kembali ke depan lemari pendingin dan mengambil kotak susu. Mencari gelas di rak dan menuangkan-nya. Sedikit buru-buru, beberapa tetes cairan putih itu jatuh ke meja.

" aku pergi melipat selimut." Secepat mungkin aku menaiki tangga. Tidak peduli pada tatapan curiga Ayah, keluhan Nenek tentang jangan berlari di tangga atau perhatian Ibu yang beralih dari sawi-sawinya kepada kegaduhan yang kubuat.

Benar. Ada sesuatu di lantai atas. Sebuah pemandangan menarik yang seharusnya kunikmati dengan soda yang dingin daripada segelas susu. Pemandangan yang lebih cantik daripada tebing-tebing Yellow Stone atau matahari terbenam di Honolulu. Setidaknya soda akan membuat kepalaku yang memanas jadi dingin kembali, bukan susu yang akan membuatku jadi mual dan semakin panas saja.

Ah, sudahlah. Minum saja dan perhatikan si tetangga itu.

.

.

.

Dia akan meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum jam tujuh pagi. Biasanya jam enam lewat tiga puluh, atau kurang sedikit. Jendela kamarnya tidak pernah terbuka lagi semenjak aku menetap di kamar Paman Kyuhyun. Tapi kadang-kadang tirainya tersibak lebar, tetap saja secara tidak langsung mengizinkanku melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Tirai itu tidak setiap saat terbuka. Hanya saat pagi hari, saat ia bersiap-siap pergi sekolah. Lalu setelahnya ia akan menutup tirai itu sampai esok pagi lagi. Rutin seperti itu. Selalu. Setiap hari? Entahlah. Tapi selama tiga hari aku mengawasi Jongin memang seperti itu. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali aku akan bangun. Mengambil soda di dapur dan kembali lagi ke kamar untuk memata-matai anak Kim itu. Tentu tidak terang-terangan semacam dengan percaya diri mematung di depan jendela. Hanya mengintip dari pinggir, melihatnya sibuk memasukkan buku dan memasang sepatu pada kakinya yang tidak juga aku mengerti kenapa sangat indah untukku. Bersembunyi layaknya seorang penguntit yang licik, ya… aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.

Semenjak kejadian hari Minggu lalu kami tidak pernah bicara lagi. Tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan tidak saling menyapa ketika tak sengaja kemarin saat Ayah mengajakku lari pagi dan Jongin berangkat sekolah kami bertemu. Ia menyapa Ayah dengan hangat, namun acuh saja padaku. Seperti aku hanya kumpulan debu yang tak berharga. Hilang diantara keramahan yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari Jongin.

Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Dari gerak-geriknya ia tidak terlihat marah padaku. Biasa saja, tidak cemberut atau kesal. Namun yang kurasakan, seperti ia mencoba menghindariku. Mencoba membuatku tidak ada. Sekali, ia tersenyum. Tapi hanya senyum canggung yang memuakkan. Aku merasa benar-benar asing dan tak diangggap. Itu sangat menyebalkan jika kau ingin tahu.

Ah, itu dia… si pembuat masalah. Sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah dan sepatu.

Rambut hitamnya masih acak, kering dan berantakan. Kantung matanya bertambah lagi satu, hari ini menjadi dua lapis. Dia tampak ngantuk dan lelah. Jelas tergambar dari caranya memasukkan alat tulis dengan sembarangan ke dalam tas.

Yang kutahu, ia masih duduk di bawah bayangan lampu belajar sampai jam dua tadi pagi. Itu sedikit mengejutkan, karena yang kulihat darinya adalah bukan tipikal pelajar yang betah lama-lama menghadapi buku ajar atau modul. Bukan orang yang cukup membosankan untuk melakukan hal-hal membosankan semacam itu. Tapi mengapa… ia bekerja sangat keras? Lagipula, jika tidak salah bulan ini masih jadi hari-hari bagi semua pelajar menikmati liburan musim panas mereka, sekali lagi… tapi mengapa ia masih tetap belajar dan berangkat sekolah? Apa masa liburan di Amerika berbeda dengan di Korea? Padahal seharusnya saat ini ia mengajakku berkeliling desa dan melihat hal-hal bagus, atau sekedar menengok kebun dan ladang. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi, ia terjebak pada kegiatan sekolahnya. Dan aku terjebak di kamar ini seperti orang bodoh. Benar. Seperti orang bodoh yang melakukan hal-hal bodoh macam mematai-matai anak tetangga karena alasan yang tidak juga bisa kupahami.

Ngomong-ngomong semua komik Paman tak berguna.

.

.

.

" Sehun sayang…"

Aku mendongak heran ke arah pintu. Sapaan sangat ganjil yang keluar dari suara berat yang diimut-imutkan milik ayahku terasa lebih mengejutkan daripada gelegar petir yang baru saja menyambar. Kulipat pada halaman lima belas dari Piano No Mori yang sedang kubaca, memilih untuk tidak mengabaikan ayahku yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkan ini.

" apa yang kau katakan?" hanya ringisan kecil yang kudapat saat makianku keluar dengan tenang.

" hei… jangan kurang ajar begitu pada ayahmu. Itu tidak sopan, sungguh."

" jangan bertingkah kekanakan pada seorang remaja laki-laki, Yah. Itu sangat aneh, sungguh." Aku menimpali.

" Ayah mengerti, untukku itupun sangat menjijikan. Tapi sudahlah. Oh ya, kau bisa bantu Ayah? Jongin meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah, ibunya tidak bisa menghubungi anak itu. Kau tahu kan para wanita sedang pergi ke rumah kaca? Kunci rumah mereka terbawa ibunya."

Aku mencium suatu hal yang aneh dan menarik. Sebuah hal yang menyenangkan, bisa jadi.

" lalu?" aku berpura-pura cuek. Tidak ingin terlihat sangat antusias.

" Ayah lihat Jongin sudah pulang sekolah. Dia pasti sudah sampai rumahnya dan sedang kebingungan karena tidak ada orang di rumah. Nenek tadi menelpon, minta supaya Jongin istirahat di rumah kita saja sampai mereka kembali."

Ya. Aku mulai mengerti akan suatu hal. Sesuatu yang… yah.

" kau bisa jemput dia? Suruh ia tinggal disini sampai ibunya pulang. Anak malang… di luar hujan deras dan ia pasti kedinginan."

Sebenarnya itu adalah jenis permintaan yang pasti akan kupenuhi tanpa diminta dua kali. Semacam pergi kencan dengan Miranda atau nonton pertandingan baseball di Dodgers. Tapi ayahku punya radar 'like father-like son' yang kuat. Ia terlalu mengerti tentang aku, tentang kebiasaanku, tentang kapan aku senang atau sedih. Ia adalah pria yang berbahaya, jadi langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu bukan ide bagus. Sedikit berbelit-belit adalah cara terbaik untuk tidak membuatnya curiga tentang aku atau Jongin.

" dia bukan lagi anak-anak, Yah. Bukan anak perempuan juga, tidak perlu secemas itu. Lagipula kedinginan tidak akan membuatnya sakit, kan?"

Ada beberapa alasan yang dimunculkan untuk dipercayai. Namun yang aneh adalah bahwa aku sangat ingin alasanku ini disanggah keras.

" Tunjukanlah sedikit jati diri kebangsaanmu. Kau tega melihat Ayah keluar dan menjemputnya sendiri? Kau pikir itu pantas? Lagipula kalian seumuran, akan lebih mudah mengajaknya kemari jika kau yang lakukan."

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keyakinan yang sama tentang 'jika kami seumuran maka aku akan lebih mudah membawanya kemari'. Ada sebuah perkara diantara kami yang tidak memungkinkan misi ini akan berjalan mudah.

" karena rasa tidak tega itulah maka Jongin akan dengan cepat menuruti permintaan seorang paman yang repot-repot menjemputnya untuk ikut bersama." Aku bukan maniak, tapi pandai sekali berbohong. Ini agak keren juga.

" wah… aku tidak menyangka Oh Sehun begitu keren bahkan di depan ayahnya." Ngomong-ngomong ini sindiran. Cara Ayah menatapku tidak lagi jenaka, cenderung sebal dan mencela. Oke, aku tahu ini waktunya untuk berhenti main-main dan menghadapi kenyataan.

" Jadilah anak penurut sekali-sekali… Ayah akan ke dapur dan memanaskan makan siang. Cepat turun dan lakukan tugasmu." Pada akhirya ini memang bukan permintaan tolong, lebih seperti perintah tak terbantah versi lain. Dan benar. Hanya butuh kata 'ya' dan bukan yang lain.

Ayah keluar dan menutup pintu ketika aku bangkit berdiri. Sekilas kupandang jendela kamar Jongin yang tertutup rapat, mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Pertemuan kami kali ini, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah akan membawa sesuatu yang baik atau memperkeruh keadaan. Aku tidak siap untuk minta maaf padanya atas kelancanganku tempo hari, di sisi lain aku sangat ingin tahu kenapa seolah-olah dia menghindariku. Tentu saja, inikah akhir atau awal yang lain… aku sangat penasaran.

.

.

.

Gerbang rumah Jongin tampak sama seperti kebanyakan gerbang rumah di desa ini. Dari papan kayu yang tebal dengan dihiasi cincin besi. Cukup tinggi, meskipun aku masih bisa melihat sebagian sisi atas rumahnya.

Hujan masih sibuk menyambar, rintiknya yang tajam mengenai payung yang kupakai. Aku ragu untuk mengetuk. Bukan karena takut menghadapi Jongin, hanya… kalau dipikir-pikir saat ini hujan deras dan diluar sangat berisik, bagaimana ia bisa mendengar ketukanku? Coba-coba ku dorong pelan cincin besi yang mulai berkarat, berharap bahwa gerbang rumahnya tidak dikunci.

KREKK

Well…. Aku sangat beruntung.

Papan berat itu membuka sangat perlahan, memberi izin siapapun untuk masuk.

Bagian muka rumah Jongin dominan kayu, seperti hanok pada umumnya. Serambi yang memanjang ke samping, berlantai kayu dan menggantung di atas tanah, disangga tiang yang pasti kokoh. Halaman-nya sempit, di sisi kanan ada bangunan yang menyatu dengan rumah. Aku terdiam di belakang gerbang. Baru memikirkan beberapa hal yang harusnya ku lakukan.

Awalnya kupikir aku akan melihat Jongin duduk di serambi rumah dengan wajah kesal atau panik karena tidak bisa masuk ke rumah, tapi nyata-nya aku tidak melihat batang hidung Jongin sedikitpun. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?

Aku melihat lebih teliti ke seluruh penjuru rumah, sok detektif dengan mulai membangun dugaan tentang kemana Jongin, dimana Jongin atau sedang apa anak itu. Sekelebat, jejak kaki di atas tanah berlumpur membentuk irama menuju belakang rumah, rapat-rapat seperti jinjitan. Benar. Seperti yang kau pikirkan… bisa jadi itu kaki Jongin. Bisa jadi ia pergi ke belakang. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti.

Hati-hati sekali aku melangkah. Tanah berlumpur itu licin dan kotor, tidak lucu juga jika aku jatuh.

Beberapa meter saja aku sampai di bagian belakang rumah Jongin. Sebuah bagian yang bisa kubilang lebih homey dan humanis. Jika bagian muka terasa begitu tradisional, tua dan anggun, maka di sini seperti aku masuk di sebuah rumah sederhana penduduk Seoul. Banyak barang, sempit dan multi fungsi. Kamar mandi mereka terpisah dari rumah utama, menyendiri berhadapan dengan halaman yang tertutup ubin. Ada bangunan kecil lain yang digembok, di depan-nya terparkir alat pertanian beroda besar yang tidak ku ketahui apa namanya dan sepeda tua yang sudah berkarat. Mungkin itu gudang atau garasi, atau semacam-nya. Jejak berlumpur yang kuikuti hilang di atas halaman ubin, tersapu air hujan. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu jejak dari Kim Jongin, karena disana… anak itu berdiri disana. Membelakangiku dan sedang memakai baju. Sial.

Aku diam. Ya, mungkin aku sedang diam. Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Indah sekali. Punggung itu indah sekali.

Punggung yang kulihat tempo hari… sampai sekarang masih terasa indah saja. Huh, benar-benar. Sial.

Sesuatu yang indah memang terasa cepat. Bahkan jika itu berjalan selama satu jam atau lebih. Tapi yang ini benar-benar cepat. Maksudku tidak sampai lima detik lalu kaos putihnya segera turun menutupi seluruh punggung itu. Ya… ini yang namanya sial. Ia berbalik tiba-tiba. Oh my… shit.

Memalukan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang? Sedang memakai baju pula. Ia memandangku, heran, bingung, penuh pertanyaan. Sebelum menanyakan sikap anehnya padaku kemarin memang lebih baik memberi penjelasan masuk akal atas kelancanganku.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" di bawah ramai hujan aku masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan-nya. Datar dan sedikit kesal.

Jangan bicara.

Aku ingin bicara, tapi tidak bisa. Wajah bingungnya terlalu cantik untuk disela.

Dengan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana kargo selutut itu, ia tampak begitu santun dan sederhana sekaligus indah di saat bersamaan. Sebuah handuk warna hijau seperti kerudung tebal menutupi rambut basah Jongin yang acak. Mata dan mulutnya bulat, ia memandangku.

Ah, cepatlah sadar.

" ya?" namun pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjawab sesingkat itu. Pelan sekali, bahkan aku ragu jika ia bisa mendengarku. Jongin menghembuskan nafas gusar, mengulurkan tangan-nya dan menggerekkan jari telunjuk seolah-olah memanggilku. " kemarilah."

Aku mendekat. Dan langkahku terasa begitu ringan.

Ia duduk di serambi, di atas lantai kayu tanpa takut pakaian-nya kotor. Menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya sambil menunggu.

" kemarilah." Ia mengulang lagi. Aku duduk disebelahnya sambil meletakkan payung dekat tangga.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" ia langsung bertanya, menatapku lagi tapi kali ini tidak kesal. Hanya… masih terasa dingin dan membekukan.

Mungkin ia pikir aku tidak mendengar pertanyaan-nya tadi karena derasnya hujan, tapi sungguh dia salah sangka. Kebingunganku tadi bukan karena tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun rasa takjub yang membuat segalanya jadi kacau, satu hal yang tidak sanggup ku pahami.

" aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Jongin menoleh, menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Ah, benar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan jawabanku.

" Ayah bilang Ibumu pergi ke rumah kaca dengan Ibuku dan Nenek, kunci rumahmu terbawa. Nenek khawatir kau tidak bisa masuk jadi ia memintaku untuk-"

" ah ya… aku mengerti." Jongin memotong tiba-tiba. Tampak sudah paham tentang alasan mengapa aku disini.

" apa yang kau mengerti?" aku balik bertanya. Sangsi juga ia bisa paham secepat ini. Katakan saja aku tidak ingin ia salah paham lagi atas kedatanganku. Mengingat… banyak sekali kesalahpahaman diantara kami.

" dia ingin aku tinggal di rumahmu sampai mereka kembali, kan?" Jongin menyeringai, seolah menantang dalam adu tebak-tebakan ini. Namun sungguh, bahkan seringainya tidak cukup menyeramkan, malah terlihat imut sekaligus nakal.

" begitu? Baiklah… apalagi yang bisa kukatakan? Kau sudah tahu. Cepat bangun, aku tidak ingin lama-lama diluar ru-"

" pulanglah. Aku sudah bisa masuk rumah."

_Mwoya?_

" apa maksudmu?" aku menatapnya heran, cukup terkejut.

" seperti yang mungkin kau pikir bahwa ibuku sangat teledor sampai-sampai membawa kunci rumahnya, tapi kenyataan-nya memang begitu. Ia juga lupa menutup pintu belakang, bisa jadi tadi buru-buru saat mengangkat jemuran. Namun karena keteledoran-nya aku jadi bisa masuk. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Ibu. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang dan mengurung diri lagi di kamar Kyuhyun hyung seharian. That's all, and now shuu… shuuuu" Jongin menggerakkan kedua tangan-nya, mengusir Oh Sehun seperti mengusir ayam. Bibirnya tersungging lucu, tapi lebih daripada itu yang membuatku terkejut adalah bahwa ia bisa tersenyum. Meski kecil tapi aku bisa menangkap candaan disana. Bukan mengusir yang dengan kasar. Cenderung untuk lelucon. Ah, tapi ia imut sekali.

Apa ini? Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Kemana Kim Jongin yang membuatku ketakutan dan canggung setengah mati?

Dan siapa ini?

Jongin yang mendadak ramah dan bisa bercanda… bahkan tidak hanya wajahnya yang imut, tapi jadi bertingkah lucu juga?

Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa perdebatan kami tempo hari tidak lagi berarti?

.

.

.

*masih berlanjut*

A/N :

Yang bilang RD ngebosenin silahkan tengok lagi catatan gue di chapter 1. Disana gue udah jelasin kalo ff ini potensial ngebosenin. Yang gue maksud ngebosenin ya ini, alur yang panjang, bertele-tele dan kebanyakan penjelasan tidak penting. Mianeh reader-nim, gue tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memanjangkan sebuah cerita karena itu naluri-ah gue sebagai author lebeh.

Yang komplain 'kenapa chapternya pendek banget?' gue juga minta maaf ya… sengaja biar pada penasaran dan biar nggak nguap pas baca. Kali ini gue panjangin sampe 2k, semoga agak puas.

Terima kasih udah membaca dan menunggu RD. Mungkin gue tidak akan sering update, selain karena bulan Puasa ini lebih baik kita gunakan untuk salat tarawih daripada ngetik ff BL, juga sekarang gue udah punya kesibukan yang memaksa gue tidak bisa begadang tiap malem lagi.

Well ya… keep Support EXO n HunKai yang sekarang makin membahana aja, makin keliatan aja, makin go public aja… siapa tau mereka beneran…

And last… thanks bang BL buat BaekKai-nya… gue tetep nungguin Hallowen ;-)


End file.
